Starbucks- Monster Island Branch
by x-Lady Nova-x
Summary: Starbucks is everywhere- it's a simple fact. But on Monster Island? That's what two Kamacuras decide to do with their lives- work at MI Starbucks. This is just a bunch of random little stories I think up, centering around the coffee shop. This is my first Godzilla fic, so be nice. Sorry if this is bad, it's just a random story of mine. Suggestions very welcome!
1. The Coffee Shop is Built!

**Oh, hey! Yes, I am now writing Godzilla fanfiction! Ha ha… Now I can screw up stories here, too! I love Godzilla! I have the movies (well, most of them), the games… an I Godzilla Tokyo t-shirt...**

 **Anyway, credit for the idea to have a Starbucks on Monster Island goes to my brother, who is awesome sometimes, annoying the rest of the time.**

 **And now, to quote Monty Python and the Holy Grail (kinda)...**

" **GET ON WITH IT!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla nor Starbucks. At all. Got that?**

* * *

"What the-"

Mothra had just arrived on Monster Island to check and see if there were any "issues", only to see that two Kamacuras were placing giant slabs of stone in what looked like the outline of a Kaiju-sized building.

"Oh, hey, Mothra," Rodan said as he approached the giant moth. "'Sup?"

"What is going on here?" Mothra asked, gesturing with a wing to the two giant praying mantises.

"Huh? Oh, that. Some of the weirdos, like Gabara and whoever, decided to build a coffee shop here." Rodan took a sip from a giant foam cup he'd been holding the entire time. "They gave out free samples. It's not bad, actually."

"What does Godzilla think about this?"

Rodan froze. "... I don't think he even knows…"

"HI MOTHRA!" A voice yelled, and Minilla came running up to the two flying monsters.

"Oh, hi, Minilla," the two said flatly.

"What's going on here?" Millina asked, turning to the half-finished building.

"Well, they work quick…" Rodan muttered.

"Apparently, some monsters decided to build a coffee shop," Mothra answered.

Minilla gasped. "Coffee?"

"It's a human beverage loaded with caffeine," Rodan said, sipping from the cup again.

"Human beverage? How in the world did these guys learn about coffee, especially when half of them never left the island?"

Rodan shrugged, Mothra being unable to due to lack of shoulders.

Minilla nodded and ran off.

"No doubt he's going to tell Godzilla," Mothra said after a while.

"Yep," Rodan agreed, popping the 'p'.

A minute later, there was a loud, angry, "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" from the other side of the island.

"There we go."

Moments later, Godzilla was pinning one of the Kamacuras against the ground, while the other stared in fear.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BUILD A COFFEE SHOP HERE!?" he roared.

"N-no one, sir, but we-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BUILDING IT!?"

"B-because w-we thought it w-would be nice to have one luxury place here where we can relax, and-"

"Relax?" Godzilla asked angrily.

"Coffee is good!" the second Kamacuras shouted suddenly.

"Godzilla!" A voice called, and Anguirus came running over. "Oh, I see you found out these two were building a shop…"

"YOU KNEW!?" Godzilla roared, turning to the spiked quadruped.

"I thought you did, too. Sorry. But… uh… what do you think of it?"

"It depends."

"Depends?"

"It depends on which idiot thought it would be okay to build anything without my permission!"

"Oh, in that case," Rodan spoke up, "Kumonga and Caesar are building a statue of themselves on the other side of the island."

Godzilla groaned.

"Uh… I think…"

"What, Anguirus?"

"I asked them to build the shop."

Godzilla stared at his loyal spiked shell friend. "You did?"

Anguirus nodded slowly.

"Oh. Okay then. KInd of stupid, but whatever. Is the coffee good?"

The second Kamacuras handed him a cup.

"Oh. Continue on then. I'm going to deal with the spider and the lion-dog," Godzilla said, taking a sip from the drink, and walked away.

"Well… that actually went better than one would've expected," Mothra said after a few moments of stunned silence.

"So, what's the name of this coffee shop?" Rodan asked, turning to Anguirus.

"Oh, it's a branch of a popular human chain called Starbucks," Anguirus replied, and randomly pulled a Starbucks logo out of the ground.

"I wonder how many of those we have destroyed," Rodan said, staring at the green circle. "The logo looks familiar, so I'd say at least a few."

"IT IS COMPLETED! LOOK UPON OUR CREATION!" One of the Kamacuras cried, backing away to reveal the completed building.

"Seriously, how do they work so fast?" Mothra cried.

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO! INTRODUCTION CHAPTER DONE!**

 **So, yeah. Kamacuras will be working there, being tortured with all the customers of Monster Island.**

… **I have crazy ideas. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you have any suggestions/requests, please tell me!**

 **So please review, no flames, and keep being awesome, people!**


	2. Watching

**Oh wow! You guys actually like this! As soon as I posted this, I was like, "Oh yeah. I'm totally gonna get flamed for this." BUT I DIDN'T YET! YAY!**

 **Fun Fact: I don't even like coffee. :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Really? Uh… How would you guys like a haiku? THAT I DO NOT OWN!**

 **Haikus are easy**

 **But sometimes they can be hard**

 **Refrigerator**

* * *

"I AM YOUR KING! BOW TO YOUR ALMIGHTY RULER!"

"How long do you think he's going to keep doing this?" Rodan asked, turning to Godzilla.

"I don't know," Godzilla replied, sipping his cup of coffee as the two watched King Ghidorah mercilessly attack… some big Japanese city. "Maybe until we stop him."

"... When will that happen?" Rodan asked, absentmindedly stirring his iced vanilla latte.

Godzilla shrugged.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY KING GHIDORAH!"

"Big ego, much?" Rodan muttered.

"I think he just does it because he's too self-conscious about his wet pasta necks," Godzilla remarked.

Rodan laughed and nodded. "He does have noodles for necks."

"Don't over-explain my joke, Rodan."

"Sorry."

"... Where is that overgrown lizard?" Ghidorah asked the nearest building, which conveniently crumbled and fell as soon as he finished his sentence. "STUPID BUILDING!"

"Technically, we're all overgrown something. Mothra's a moth, I'm a pterosaur, Biollante is a… mutant… rose… plant... thing… okay, bad example."

Godzilla glared at him.

"ENERGYENERGYENERGYENEGRYENEGRY!" A screech came from somewhere behind them, and Megaguirus came zooming over them with the speed of a jet plane. "ENNNEEERRRRGGGGYYYYY!"

"Not this crazy-" Godzilla began to say, only to be interrupted by a screech for exactly a second. "-again."

Rodan watched as the giant, prehistoric dragonfly-like creature flew around in circles, then spotted Ghidorah.

"ENERGY!" She squealed liked a fangirl, then sped over to the alien.

"Huh?" Ghidorah said, two point seven seconds before Megaguirus latched herself on his middle neck. "WHAT THE-"

"ENERGY! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Hmm," Godzilla said blankly. "We probably should do something about this."

"Yeah…" Rodan nodded.

The two stared as the giant, hydra-like monster hopped around, trying to get the insect queen off of him.

"Or… we can stay here for awhile… and watch this…" Rodan said slowly.

"Good idea. They're ticking me off, but," Godzilla pulled out a Kaiju-sized camera. "This is too good to miss. I've seen better, but I always love humiliating my enemies."

* * *

 **Well, there's the second chapter. It doesn't have much to do with the Starbucks itself, but it does sorta go in on character personalities.. or... something. And yes, I did have to do some research for this one. Yes, King is purposely crossed out and there.**

 _ **Say, Nova, what series are you basing this off of?**_

 **I have no clue. I'm kind of just mixing them all up. I'm mostly sticking with the Showa series, because that's the series I watched the most of. (Meaning Rodan is Showa Rodan.) There will be monsters from the other series, but for most of the backstory plot or whatever, we're sticking with Showa.**

 **Sorry if this one of kind of short, but we introduced Ghidorah and Megaguirus and their personalities! I really enjoyed writing Megaguirus… a lot.**

 **So read, review, no flames, please, suggest, and continue being awesome!**


	3. Return of Titano

**HEY HEY HEY, WE'RE BACK AT MONSTER ISLAND'S STARBUCKS! Yep, I'm procrastinating with all my other stories (which I really need to stop doing), and I'm also helping my friend write a story, so… yeah.**

 **Ahem.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: HEY! If you get confused by any of the Godzilla-related stuff in here, you can Google it! Oh, I don't own Google either. Google is our friend.**

* * *

Kamacuras One was wiping off one of the tables when Megaguirus flew in, screeching at the top of her lungs and crashing into the counter. When she got back up, she yelled, "COFFEE! STAT!"

The second Kamacuras, who we will now call Morty, popped out of the ceiling and landed on the floor behind the counter. "A customer!" Morty cried. "What can I get you today, miss?"

"ENERGY!"

"Okay, a large vanilla frappe?"

"ENERGY!"

"Alright, please wait a moment." As Morty turned around, Megaguirus flew at the first Kamacuras, who shall be named Will.

"Here you are, ma'am," Morty said, setting down one of the foam cups that said "Mugageraus" on it.

"ENERGY!" Megaguirus screamed again, took the cup, and zipped out.

"That was strange," said Will, staring at the door.

"YOLO!" A gurgly voice cried, and moments later, Titanosaurus burst in the room. "'SUP MAH HOMIES!?"

The two oversized bugs stared. "Um… hi?" Morty finally said.

"Yo! There's a coffee shop here now, huh?" Titanosaurus asked, looking around. "Sick, bro!"

"Nice to see that you're getting out more," Will stated.

"Yep! My days of hiding in the waters are over, man! I'm much more social now! My peeps love me!" He gestured behind him at the empty air.

The two Kamacuras both decided it would be best to not ask questions. "Can we get you anything?" Morty asked.

"Sure, brah! Get me a green tea. Speaking of green, where's the G-Man? I haven't seen him in like, forever!"

"Didn't you try to kill him then?" Will asked.

"Aliens, man," Titano answered, waving his hand in the air. "We're cool now. We agreed on it."

 **x AND NOW, A FLASHBACK x**

"Hey, bro!" Titanosaurus said as he approached Godzilla. "Can we like, be friends again? Sorry I tried to kill you. It was the aliens, bro."

"Sure, sure, whatever. GET YOUR SORRY -bleep bleep- OVER HERE, YOU FORMER FLYING -bleep- SHIP!"

"Hey! That's not cool! I'm going to try and eat you now!" Orga yelled, coming over to Godzilla as Titanosaurus walked away happily.

 **x END OF FLASHBACK x**

"FLASH _BANG_!" Titanosaurus cried, grabbing the Green Tea (which read "Tainaodorkas") and running out.

"... Hey, was that just that stupid fish-dinosaur thing?" Godzilla asked as he came in a few moments later, pausing in the doorway.

"Yep," Morty said, nodding.

"Oh. I'm going to go kick his-"

"ENERGY!"

"DID YOU GUYS GIVE MEGAGUIRUS CAFFEINE!?" Godzilla roared upon hearing that.

"Uh…"

* * *

 **WOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I FEEL LIKE I DRANK COFFEE OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW! NO HOMEWORK! WOOO!**

 **More Megaguirus in this one! Yay! Okay, There'll be a break from the dragonfly-thingy queen in the next one. But we might see...ORGA! We might see more aliens later. Gigan for sure.**

 **For those of you who know what I'm talking about, THANK YOU!**

 **So Read, Review, No Flames, please, and be Awesome! RRNFA!**


	4. Gamera has joined the party!

**VG: *ahem* Maaaaaaaaaybe…**

 **Woo! Bored, listening to Siri reading my stories, half-watching TV, wondering why I'm not doing my 'homework' (Translation: Reading my new Doctor Who book). I have no actual homework, besides a completed English story, so I'm probably going to be free to write a lot.**

 **SO. BORED.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **RANDOM BOOK QUOTE TIME! I grab a random book, flip to a randomly generated page, and point to a sentence and put it here! YAY! This is how bored I am.**

" _ **Then everything changed.**_ "

… **WELL THERE WE GO! FROM THE MAZE RUNNER! WHICH I DO NOT OWN AS WELL!**

 **Oh, I also do not own Thomas the Tank Engine.**

* * *

"... How long have they been here?" Morty asked, glancing at the clock.

"About four hours," Will answered, trying to wipe the tables as the two MUTO were making out somehow.

Suddenly, Mechagodzilla came in wearing a police hat. "Hello," he/it said calmly, looking around the room. "I have been sent on a mission to see what is going on here."

"We built a coffee shop," Morty answered. "Can we get you anything?"

"I am a robot," Mechagodzilla replied.

"You didn't reach sentience yet? I am sorry for you," Will said.

Mechagodzilla said nothing as he/it turned to the two MUTO. "Get a room, you two."

The male MUTO looked up. "No!" He turned to the female and handed her a warhead missile before beginning to make out again.

"I will have to fine you for disturbing the peace," Mechagodzilla warned in his monotone voice.

The two giant, prehistoric, bug-things paid no attention to the robot doppelganger.

"Am I the only one concerned that he had a missile?" Morty asked.

Baragon came in, only to turn around and leave quickly.

The two Kamacuras turned back to Mechagodzilla, who was now somehow putting handcuffs on the two MUTOs and taking them away, red and blue lights flashing in his eyes, with the two MUTOs still kissing.

"Seriously?" Morty asked.

"DIE, BIRD-DEMON!"

Suddenly, a giant turtle came into the shop, strangling what looked somewhat like a cross between a bat, a pterosaur, and a bird. It stopped moving, and the giant turtle threw it out the door. "Those things are everywhere…" he muttered, then looked up. "Hi."

"Uh… hi," Morty said.

"What can we get you?" Will asked.

"Just a bagel and a sweet tea," the turtle said.

"Who are you, anyway? I don't think I've seen you before," Morty replied as he turned around.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Gamera."

"Gamera," Morty repeated, handing him a cup that said "Gaumiryah".

"You know, Morty, I think you should let me do the spelling," Will said as he handed Millina a cup that said "Millinillilillibillinana".*

"So, what brings you here?" Morty asked.

"Eh, I was bored, and there was a Gyaos here, so.. yeah," Gamera shrugged. "I'd like to meet this Godzilla guy, too."

"WHO SAID MY NAME!?" Godzilla cried as he burst in, breathing heavily. The two Kamacuras stared for a moment before returning to business. "I heard my name. WHO SAID IT!?"

"... I did?" Gamera said, unsure.

"Who are you?" Godzilla asked, glancing at the ocean outside the window. "A friend of Ebirah? Because you look like a giant turtle, and he's just a giant lobster."

"A giant lobster-? No, I'm Gamera."

"... I don't think I've heard of you before. As long as you don't get in my way, you're fine here," Godzilla said, was handed an Espresso, which read "Goawddzilia", and left.

There was silence for a moment.

"YOLO!" Outside the shop windows, where no one was looking, Orga ran past in a top hat while holding onto a Thomas the Tank Engine balloon.

* * *

 ***That was fun to type. Milli Nilli Lilli Billi Nana. Boy, do I have fun with the misspelled names.**

 **Anyway….**

 **I'm out of stuff to say.**

 **RRNFA, people! AND SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	5. WI-FI!

… **AND WE'RE BACK ON MONSTER ISLAND!**

 **Sorry I was gone for almost a month. Writer's block sucks, does it not?**

 **How've you guys been? Good? Good. I want bacon.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-**

" **I'm a doctor, not a coal miner!"**

… **I don't own that either :3 Cookies to whoever gets that reference, and if you don't… then… well… really?**

* * *

Chapter 4- Free Wi-Fi!

"There you go, guys," Kumonga said as he crawled down from the ceiling. "The Wi-Fi is installed."

"Thanks," Morty said, handing him a cup of coffee ("Kugomoongokaga") as the giant spider left.

"This should boost our business," Will said, tapping on his phone. "It works."

"WI-FI!" Came a yell, and monsters stormed through the doors, instantly connecting.

"It worked!" Morty cried. Will pulled himself up to the counter and nodded.

* * *

Later that day, after the thrill of the free internet slowed, the Starbucks was less crowded than before, yet still had a good amount of customers.

"Hey, Godzilla, what's up?" Anguirus asked as he sat down at the same table as Godzilla.

"Nothing!" Godzilla said anxiously, closing his laptop quickly.

Anguirus stared at him, but said nothing, knowing it was better to not question the King of Monster's actions. "So… I see Titano's back,"

"He's still here?" Godzilla asked, looking past the spiked Kaiju out the window, where Titanosaurs was talking to Rodan, who looked like he was about to peck said sea monster's eyes out. "Huh."

"Why does he talk like that?" Anguirus asked, also watching as Rodan began to attempt to perform eye surgery… without any anesthetic. How unprofessional!

"I don't know… maybe he's trying to be cool. As if he could ever be. Besides, we all know I'm the coolest one on the island," Godzilla said, sipping his drink.

"Hey, Dad, can I have twenty bucks?" Millina asked as he walked up to him.

"Millina, we just went to North America yesterday!"

"But… Gabara took my deer…"

"THEN HE SHALL PAY!" Godzilla roared and ran out of the shop.

"Well, that was weird," a voice said, and Gigan sat down next to Anguirus. "Hey, Godzilla's laptop." The alien cyborg took the computer and opened it, rubbing a claw against the mousepad-sensor thingy, causing the black screen to light up. "FanFiction? What?"

"Hey!" Anguirus cried, slamming the laptop closed, pulling it closer to himself. "Have you ever heard about privacy? Why are you here, anyway?"

"I like coffee," Gigan replied, crossing his scythe-claw-things, only to get them stuck on the saw blade in his chest. "DANG IT, NOT AGAIN!"

"Godzilla reads fanfiction?" Anguirus asked, glancing behind him. "I really shouldn't, but… I really want to…"

"COMPUTERCOMPUTERCOMPUTER!" Megaguirus cried, zooming over and shoving Anguirus out of the way, opening the laptop and pressing random keys. Anguirus snatched it back again.

"Seriously! You guys need to learn some life les- what's this?"

Gigan leaned over and gasped. "Holy… he's reading…. He likes-"

Anguirus slammed the laptop closed again. "We really shouldn't be doing this.

"Too bad!" Gigan cried, grabbing the… geez, I've been using computer and laptop way too much. Gigan grabbed the device and running away.

"Get back here!" Anguirus demanded, running after him.

"Oh, come on!" Morty said, dropping the cup that read "Jiggaane". "If you're going to order and run away, why do we even have this?"

"Because it's a good story idea," Will said calmly, taking a hammer and throwing it at the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Yeah. This one's kinda short, sorry about that.**

 **So, as always, suggestions and reviews are more than welcome, no flames, etc etc. Be awesome, people.**


	6. The Return of the Moth and the Pterosaur

**Okay, we're back again!**

 **I'm just gonna list my priorities as of right now:**

 **Starbucks**

 **The Fire Flower**

 **Legendary Chaos**

 **Destiny of Dragons (on FictionPress)**

 **Stories on my iPod and the one I'm not sure if I'll publish**

 **Staring at Pokemon 20 stuff**

 **Homework**

… **Yeah. I hate homework.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter about the Monster Island Starbucks. Hooray!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

The last disclaimer was a reference to Doctor Leonard McCoy from Star Trek :D

This is fun. I'll do it again sometime.

Who thinks I still own Godzilla? Anyone? Anyone at all? How about Pandora? Anyone think I own that? Facebook? This site?

* * *

Chapter 6- I FORGOT THESE GUYS

"WILL! WILLWILLWILLWILL!" Morty cried, dashing into the shop. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Gigan was destroyed by Godzilla after he tried to blackmail him?" Will asked calmly, looking up from where he was sweeping the floor.

"...Well, I guess it was pretty loud…" Morty said after a moment. "Anyway, I signed up for that Pandora for businesses thing, so we have music now!"

"Please don't tell me you're setting it on the Justin Beiber station or something…" Will groaned.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"You can never be too certain."

There was an awkward silence until the small bell tingled, and Rodan came in.

"'Sup?" he said, noticing the two giant bugs staring at him.

"Wait, last time you were in this was the second chapter… I mean, there's not many chapters, but you're supposed to be a more important character…"

"FOURTH WALL!" Megalon cried, and hit one of the walls with one of his drills.

"Um, can someone get him out of here before he destroys the place?" Will asked, and Kumonga descended from the ceiling, somehow picked the giant beetle-like monster, and lifted him into the air.

Rodan stared. "Um… is he-?"

"Kumonga's our security guard," Morty explained.

"YOU LET HIM TAKE MY LAPTOP!?"

"I tried to stop him!"

"You know what? I'm focusing my anger on Gigan right now. Just don't talk to me for a minute."

"... What's he doing?" Mothra asked as she flew in.

"Meh," Rodan shrugged.

"Okay, I think I'm good now," Godzilla said as he opened his laptop. "I- GIGAN!" Godzilla slammed the laptop closed, then ran out the door. Anguirus followed him.

Mothra and Rodan watched, then looked at each other. "We're the calmer ones in this foursome, aren't we?" Rodan asked.

"Yep."

* * *

"Bro, you gotta hear this!" Gigan cried, a bandage around his head and one of his arms in a sling.

"What?" King Ghidorah asked, turning around.

"Godzilla reads-" Gigan began, but fell forward as a blast of an Atomic Laser hit him in the back of the head.

"DESTROY ALL ALIENS!" Godzilla roared, pinning him to the ground.

"Uh… yeah!" Anguirus agreed, launching himself into the air and curling into a ball before slamming into King Ghidorah's chest.

 _ **ONE BATTLE LATER**_

"As always, we win," Anguirus said, kicking the unconscious cyborg alien.

"You make it sound like you doubted it."

"Uh… no, sir, but it took you teaming up with Mothra and Rodan to beat Ghidorah-"

"We helped again!" Rodan cried, standing next to them, Mothra nodding as she hovered.

"... Do we always forget you two?" Godzilla asked.

* * *

 **Alright, we're back with the main four in this story! Hooray! Sorry it was short!**

 **Anyway, I have a good idea for the next chapter, and I'm going to get off school soon, and I'll be able to freely use the internet in May, so I should be able to write more! Yay!**

 **So read, review, no flames, and keep being awesome!**


	7. Destroy all Destroyah?

**So, yeah, I was doing some more research on these monsters,when AN IDEA CAME TO ME! So, here we are!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own a copy of Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Destroy All Destroyah?**

"Hey… Morty! I'm not here!" Mothra cried as she flew in, only pausing to read Morty's nametag before ducking behind the counter.

"What?" Morty asked, looking down at the giant moth, when a squeal was heard from the doorway, and suddenly, two tiny people appeared on the counter.

"There you are, Mothra!" They both cried at the same time.

"Oh… uh, hi, you two…" Mothra said in fake enthusiasm, getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see what you were doing!" They said together again with wide grins.

"MORTY! WILL! MOTHRA! COME QU- Oh no, not those two again!" Rodan groaned as he flew in and noticed the two people.

"Who are they?" Will asked.

Mothra sighed. "Morty, Will, these are the twin fairies of Infant Island," she explained, then added very quietly, "who have been annoying me since I was born."`

"Oh," Will said quietly.

"Anyway, COME TO THE BEACH QUICKLY!" Rodan shouted, then flew out of the shop.

"Rodan said-" The twin fairies began to translate.

"WE ARE ALL MONSTERS, THUS WE CAN ALL UNDERSTAND HIM!" Mothra cried, then sped out.

"... Well… I guess we stay here?" Morty asked, turning to Will, who sighed and nodded, cleaning the counter again.

* * *

When Mothra caught up to Rodan, he and Anguirus were somehow managing to hold Godzilla back.

"LET ME DESTROY HIM!" Godzilla roared, struggling against their grip.

"No!" Anguirus cried. "Mothra! Help us… He…"

"That's cute, how you are all trying to calm him down," came a voice.

Mothra turned to the source and jumped. "How did I not notice you!?"

"OMM!" The twin fairies cried from Mothra's back.

"Heh," the mutant Kaiju chuckled, stepping closer. "It's entertaining. A pterosaur, a giant moth, some sort of mutated ankylosaurus, and a mutated dinosaur… very original. I, however, am a true monster- I was born from death and chemicals. I am death personified! I am-"

"Overly dramatic?" Rodan offered.

The mutant sent him a glare. "I am the mighty destroyer! I AM DESTROYAH!"

"Yep, overly dramatic," Anguirus agreed.

"LET ME MURDER HIM!" Godzilla roared.

"Yeah! Let him!" Titanosaurus cried as he popped out of the water. "...What's happenin'?"

"Go away, Titano," Anguirus snapped.

"Alright, cool, cool, I'll see you around, bros!"

Everyone watched as he disappeared, and realized too late that Godzilla had gotten loose.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared as he somehow pinned Destroyah down, his spines glowing blue.

"This is awesome," Baragon whispered to Megalon, shoving popcorn into his mouth

"Isn't the whole Destroyah thing from a different timeline than this main whatever?" Gamera asked as he came up to them.

"Yep, but no one cares!" Megalon said, laughed like a crazy person, and smashed one of his drills into the fourth wall again.

"What's going on?" Millina asked as he came as well.

"THIS JUST GOT EVEN BETTER!" Baragon cried, throwing the popcorn into the air.

While those four were talking, Rodan had lifted Godzilla off of Destroyah and was holding him back along with the other two.

"Okay, what is even going on anymore?" Rodan asked

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED ON MY ISLAND, MUCH LESS MY COFFEE SHOP!" Godzilla roared.

"Coffee shop?" Destroyah repeated.

" _Your_ coffee shop?" Morty asked as he came up.

"Shut up, Morty, we can all beat you easily," Anguirus muttered.

"You know my name!?" Morty yelped. "Wow."

"I like coffee," Destroyah stated.

"NO!"

"Here!" Morty handed Destroyah a cup.

"STARBUCKS KAMACURAS #1!" Godzilla pulled away again, and this time, tackled Morty.

"Oooh!" The spectators gasped.

* * *

 **THERE! DESTROYAH! FAIRIES! STUFF!**

 **Alright, sorry this chapter's pretty horrible. I was feeling productive, so I decided to finish this one and push it out.**

 **Cheers for productivity!**

 **Read, Review, No Flames, and be Awesome!**


	8. Window Taunting

**And we're back again! Yay!**

 **I have nothing to say besides sorry for the long break. Excuse? TERRIBLE INTERNET!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Window Taunting**

It was a rare, peaceful day on Monster Island, and Godzilla and his crew were in the Starbucks.

"Hey, guys," Gamera said as he walked in, only to have a cup placed in his hand immediately. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Anguirus replied, typing something on a laptop.

Something. Something. Something. Something. Something. Something.

"Why did you type 'something' six times, Ang?" Rodan asked. "Wait, why are you typing what I'm saying? Stop it!"

"NO REASON!" Anguirus cried, slamming his laptop closed. "No reason at all!"

"Okay…" Rodan said as he slowly backed away.

Everyone was staring at Anguirus until Mothra spoke up. "So… how've you been, Gamera?"

"Fine, fine. This place is pretty nice."

"Wait… where's Will?" Rodan asked.

"I'm Will. Morty's missing. He's on vacation," Will answered, wiping off a nearby table

* * *

"AAAAUUUUUUUGHHH! WHY DID I COME HERE!?" Morty screamed as…

… the roller coaster went down a steep hill and into a loop.

* * *

"Huh. You two should get name tags or something," Rodan replied, taking a drink. "Hey, why does my cup say 'Radan'?"

"That's how it's pronounced in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II," Will shrugged.

"Well, it's wrong!"

"No, it's right," a voice started, "because you're RAD, MAN!"

Titanosaurus kicked open the door, his foot going through the glass. He quickly pulled it out, pretending like the vaguely foot-shaped hole had always been there. Everyone groaned, except for Will, who gasped and waved a scythe-hand-thingy by his face, trying not to faint at the sight of his precious door being vandalized.

"Doory, why?" he said quietly, slowly approaching it.

"'Sup, brahs?" Titano asked.

"Why are you here?" Godzilla asked.

"... Because it's a coffee shop?"

"... You'll get away with it this time…"

"HEY! HEY! GODZILLA!"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO COME OUT HERE, AREN'T YA!? YEAH! YOU'RE TREMBLING INSIDE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE COFFEE SHOP WHILE I'M OUT HERE BEING AWESOME!" King Ghidorah yelled as he bounced around in front of one of the large windows.

"What does he think he's doing?" Mothra asked.

"Who is that guy?" Gamera asked

"Ghidorah. He thinks he's so cool and strong, but he's mostly an idiot," Godzilla sighed. "GET THE **** OFF MY ISLAND, GHIDORAH!"

"NO!"

"GHIDORAH! YOU STOLE MY THOMAS!" Orga cried as he ran up to the yellow-goldish hydra-like Kaiju, his top hat askew.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you liar!" Orga roared, tackling Ghidorah. "I'm gonna try and eat you now! RAWR!"

Will, Gamera, Titanosaurus, Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, and Random Monster from Scene 27 watched as Ghidorah tried to get away from Orga, screaming, "I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BALLOON!"

The bell over the door chimed, and Destroyah came in, holding a Thomas the Tank Engine balloon. "Hey, look what I found!"

One point eighty seven seconds later, Destroyah was hit by a blue laser, popping the balloon.

* * *

 **So, I recently watched Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II, and…**

 **MY GOD, BABY GODZILLA IS SO ADORABLE!**

 **Also, I got ticked off that, as always, there was too much (in my opinion) bad acting and not enough monster fighting.**

 **Oh, and Rodan died. It took all I had to not say something that I will not say.**

 **ANYWAY! Really sorry about the slow updates, and now that summer vacation is upon me, I hope I will be able to write more! Yay!**


	9. The Chapter Before Chapter Ten

**Kay kay kay! I'm back again! I watched a few Godzilla movies, so now I'm inspired to write! Yay!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: DERPITY DERP!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- The Chapter Before the Tenth Chapter**

"GODZILLA!"

"NO, I'M BUSY!"

"BUT GIGAN SET ME ON FIRE! I'M DYING!"

"MOTHRA, JUST CUT OFF HIS HEAD!"

"HELP!"

"I SAID I'M BUSY!"

"NO, I'M SERIOUSLY DYING!"

"I'LL COME IN A SECOND!" Godzilla scrolled through the rest of the story on his laptop. "Huh. That was an interesting end to the chapter.

"PLEASE!"

"Oh. Yeah."

Godzilla went outside, chopped off Gigan's head, and threw Mothra in the water.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed.

"You were on fire."

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Well, fly, then."

"I CAN'T FLY IF I GET WET!"

"Really? That's dumb. Well, you're not that far out, just crawl to the shore."

"NOT ALL OF US DO GOOD IN THE WATER, GODZILLA!"

"I've noticed."

"HELP ME OR I WILL SIC THE DEMON QUEEN ON YOU!"

"How would you do that?"

"ANYONE COULD CALL HER, REALLY!"

"Please don't. She's really annoying."

"HELP ME THEN!"

"You're not that far out!"

"She's totally far out, man," Titanosaurus said as he walked up, but Godzilla punched him in the face.

"ENERGY!" Mothra screamed.

 **Meanwhile, far, far away…**

"Energy?" Megaguirus said, looking up. "ENERGY!"

 **Back on Monster Island,** Godzilla was still watching as Mothra struggled in the water.

"She's not co-"

"ENERGY!" Megaguirus cried, knocking him over as she sped past, only to turn around. "ENERGY ENERGY ENERGY!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Godzilla cried, ducking as she charged him. "ANGUIRUS, WHERE'S THE MEGAGUIRUS SPRAY!?"

"I don't know, didn't you use it all?" Anguirus asked as he walked up calmly.

"GO GET MORE, THEN!"

"Well, uh… it takes awhile to make… but they're making some as we speak!"

"I CAN GET HER AWAY IF YOU COULD JUST HELP ME!" Mothra cried.

"THIS IS BLACKMAIL!"

"... Sure, BUT JUST HELP!"

"FINE!"

Godzilla went into the water, pushed Mothra to shore, then dove underwater. Megaguirus circled overhead.

"HAHA! I DID IT MYSELF!" Godzilla cried, popping up for a second.

"That's… you do realize-" Mothra began to say, but Megaguirus dove into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Godzilla ran to the Starbucks and slammed the door. Megaguirus repeated rammed herself into the glass, trying to get through.

"Well, this is new," Morty said.

"Not really," Will replied.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute…" Godzilla stared at them. "Coffee. Now."

Point twenty seconds later, Morty handed him a cup.

Godzilla chucked it out the door, and Megaguirus, who was still screaming "ENERGY", chased after it.

"MY PRECIOUS COFFEE!" Morty cried.

Meanwhile, Mothra and Anguirus watched. "Do you think we should've just told him to burn her wings off?" Anguirus asked.

"He doesn't listen," Mothra shrugged, flapping her wings. "Besides, he was going to let me die."

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" Rodan asked.

"Megaguirus," they both replied.

"If you ever need anything against her, tell her I will eat her children." With that Rodan walked away. Mothra and Anguirus stared.

"Okay then…"

Meanwhile, Gigan's body was still wandering around, no idea where anything was, due to lack of a head. Relax, he's a cyborg! Geez…

* * *

"THOMAS!" Orga cried as he chased the balloon into a deep, undiscovered cave. He went further and further inside, until he finally caught his precious Thomas the Tank Engine balloon. He hugged the string.

When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Before his was a bright, glowing green light. Instinctively, he walked toward it, reaching out.

There was a bright flash, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Alright, a short chapter, but whatever. I'm kinda out of ideas, especially after the idea I have for the super-special Chapter Ten! Okay, it doesn't seem that special, but still. I'm thinking every tenth chapter will be sorta special.**

 **CLIFFHANGER! BUM BUM BUUUM!**

 **So, Good Night, Day, Afternoon, WHATEVER!**


	10. Gijinkas Part 1

**Here it is, the super-special-although-it's-not-that-special Chapter Ten! I have huge plans for all this, and so, here we go! I apologize in advance.**

 **Also, I recently got the Wii Version of Godzilla Unleashed, and I'm actually not that bad at it! So many monsters compared to the other versions… INCLUDING TITANOSAURS! Yeah, once I started writing him, I started to like him, so yeah.**

 **UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!: I just watched Godzilla vs. Destroyah… and… my god…**

…

 **Godzilla forever.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Unicorns. My hand smells like cinnamon for some reason...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- Gijink- AUTHOR, NO!**

"WILL! WILL!" Morty cried as he ran to the coffee shop. "I HAVE HAAAANDS!"

"WHY ARE WE HUMAN!?" Will cried, staring at his two human legs. Sure enough, the rest of him was human, too. The two former Kamacuras (Kamacurases? Kamacuri?) both had tan skin, yellow-orange eyes, and brown hair, and were wearing Starbucks uniforms.

"THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT!" Morty yelled.

"I know! At least we keep our job!"

"... We go from being praying mantis monsters to humans, and that's what you're concerned about?"

"Well, it keeps us busy enough to keep from being killed," Will shrugged.

"Huh. You do have a point."

"STARBUCKS MANTISES! Manti? WHATEVER!" A voice cried, and a man ran into the locked glass doors. "OW! Oh, hey, you too?"

"Rodan?"

"Yep! MY FORMER GLORY IS GONE! Wait, maybe humans can fly! I've seen some in the air before…" Rodan began jumped and flapping his arms, getting three and a half feet off the ground at most.

"Humans can't fly, Rodan," a woman sighed as she approached them.

"Oh, hi, Mothra," Morty said.

"Huh? How did you-?"

"You're the only girl who comes here a lot. Besides, you have wings."

"WHAT!?" Mothra turned around. "HAHA! SCREW YOU, RODAN! Uh.. I mean… oh, weird."

"OH S***!" Another voice cried. "WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"There's Anguirus," Rodan said.

"Huh? You're all human too? Wait, I-"

"The hair. So spikey!" Morty said.

"Hey…" Anguirus self-consciously ran a hand through his blond hair. "Anyway, we're all dead. If this affected all of us, then…"

Everyone stared as a cloud of dread settled over the island.

"Oh…"

They turned to see a young boy standing on the beach.

"Millina, is-?" Mothra asked as she ran up to him.

"Nope."

The rest of the group came up and stared at the water, waiting.

"I HAVE A HAND!" A man who could only be Gigan (due to one metal hand, one claw, and one red laser-beam-thingy eye) ran up to them. "Oh, hey, Godzilla's not up yet? He doesn't know?" He looked down and picked up a rock. In slow motion, everybody screamed "NOOOOOO," while Gigan slowly chucked it into the water.

Seconds slowly passed.

Cue zoom out on the earth. Cue small explosion where Monster Island is located.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?" Godzilla roared as everybody slowly came to.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Will cried, holding his arms over his head.

"We don't know!" Mothra cried. "We just… woke up like this."

"You know what this means?" Titanosaurus, who looked like a mohawked surfer dude asked. "It means we must go on an Adventure-Quest together!"

Godzilla punched him in the face. "Hey, I can still do that, at least. BUT DON'T MISTAKE MY TONE, I'M STILL SUPER PISSED OFF ABOUT THIS!"

"Anguirus, can you try to get him an anger management session or something after this is all over?" Mothra whispered.

"Godzilla… Therapist…" Anguirus muttered as he wrote it down. "Got it."

"Hey, you idiots got it too."

"NOOOO-" everyone began to say in slow-motion again, but Godzilla was already on top of Destroyah.

"GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE, YOU -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!" Godzilla yelled.

"No."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRR- WHY CAN'T I LASER HIM TO DEATH!?"

"'Cause you're a human, idiot," Destroyah said calmly. "Screw you guys, I'm outta here."

With a POOF, he disappeared.

"What just happened?" Morty asked.

"I don't know," Will shrugged. "All I'm sure of is that we have hands now, so making coffee will be easier."

"You're right!"

"I want coffee," Rodan said.

"Me too," Anguirus agreed.

"Let's all go to the Starbucks," Mothra said. Everyone nodded and headed toward the coffee shop. Except Godzilla.

"HOW COME ALL OF YOU ARE ACTING SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?" he cried, shoving Titanosaurs away before he could say anything.

"Uh…"

"WE GO FROM BEING SUPER AWESOME TO WEAK AND STUPID OVERNIGHT, AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO ONCE YOU'RE ALL TOGETHER IS GET COFFEE!? WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!?"

"It's good coffee?" Rodan shrugged.

"I-" Godzilla paused. A random lightsaber appeared in his hands. "... Your arguement is invalid now."

"Dang it…"

" _My_ argument is not invalid!" A voice said, and seconds later, a girl appeared, floating in the air.

"RANDOM THING THAT'S PROBABLY A MONSTER ON MY TERRITORY MUST KILL!"

"Hold it there, dude." The girl landed and held Godzilla back with one hand as he tried to get to her. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. No, wait, I'm not!"

"Who are you?" Anguirus asked.

"Well… I can help you in your situation…" the girl smiled evilly. "Trust me, I'm the Author."

"NO! A REFERENCE THAT PROBABLY NONE OF THE FANS WILL GET!"

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUUUUM!**

 **A more-than-one-parter!**

 **Why is everyone human? Why is the Author suddenly here? Do any of you actually get the reference?**

 **Hey, I'm probably going to attempt to draw the Kaiju Gijinkas sometime later. I'll tell you the details if you'd like to see them when I do.**

 **By the way, I have an important question- how do you guys pronounce 'Ghidorah'? GHEE-DOR-AH or GUH-DORA? I've heard it both ways, and my brother presses on 'Guhdorah', and… yeah. I just want to see what the majority thinks.**


	11. Father's Day

**Hey, guys, it's Father's day, and I just looked up a reference picture for a drawing for my dad before getting sidetracked. So… I went… hey, Godzilla's got a kid. SCREW IT.**

 **Here's some kinda fluff. Don't worry, we'll continue the Gijinkas next chapter.**

 **Also, important, I'm giving in to cuteness. Millina is being replaced by Little Godzilla, 'cause Little Godzilla is way cuter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Godzilla forever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Really 10.5 But Whateves**

"Hey, Junior, what's up?" Morty asked as he passed the table Little Godzilla (who will just go by Junior for the rest of the story) was sitting at.

"I'm making my dad a card," Junior replied. "Last year I made him a clay thingy, but he accidentally destroyed it."

"That's nice," Morty said. "Hey, where is he, anyway?"

* * *

"... Rodan…"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me the MUTOs are gone…"

"No."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Nope."

"... I just realized like, no one on this island, except for you, have living fathers," Will said slowly.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Biollante yelled from outside.

"Put Shiragami down, Biollante. Godzilla doesn't want any humans here," Anguirus said.

"Fine. But mark my words, one day, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHA! BESIDES, I BEAT YOUR KING, AND-"

Anguirus grabbed a giant can of weed killer and began spraying her with it.

"AUGH! NO! STOP! AAAAAA-" Biollante scooted away.

"... A little too late, Ang," Godzilla sighed as he walked up to the spiked Kaiju. "Where was that in 1989?"

"Non-existent. Wait, what year is it now?"

"Not important."

"Speaking of years…" Destroyah said as he came up. "Hey, Godzilla-"

"Shut up."

"1998."

What followed was Destroyah getting lasered in the face.

"Hi, Dad," Junior said, walking out, ignoring Destroyah.

"Go away, Destroyah, no one likes you," Anguirus said. Destroyah somehow showed them a certain hand signal, causing Godzilla to cover Junior's eyes, before walking away.

"What did he mean by 1998?" Junior asked.

"That was a bad year for Godzillas," Anguirus answered.

"Huh?"

"It's not important!" Godzilla said, smacking Anguirus with his tail lightly.

"I made you a card," Junior said, holding up the card.

"AWWW!"

Godzilla glared at Jet Jaguar, who was holding a set of speakers and a remote. "Oh, crap!" JJ said, then accidentally pressed the laugh button, then just flew away.

"Well, thanks, Junior," Godzilla said. "Wanna go beat up Gigan with me?"

"Yes!" Junior cried.

"Oh, come on! I just got my head back on!"

Anguirus watched the two run after Gigan. "Why has there only been two 'Global Defense' robots or whatever here?"

* * *

A while ago…

"-AND STAY AWAY FROM THE ISLAND!" Godzilla roared.

"Noted," Mechagodzilla 2 said, writing it down.

"Wait, I thought I was allowed?" Kiryu asked. "I was the one in Tokyo S.O.S., wasn't I?"

"Um… the Author's source is kinda confusing on that part," Jet Jaguar said.

"You know what, as long as you don't bring humans along, do whatever. But don't kill anyone. That's my job."

"Why shouldn't we bring humans?" Mechagodzilla 2 asked.

"Because they'll end up trying to kill all of us."

"Good point."

"MOGUERA! MOGUERA!" Moguera said, moving his arms up and down, then turning left and repeating the action.

"What is he doing?" Godzilla asked.

"Dancing," Kiryu said. "He's kind of weird…"

* * *

 **Okay, that's the Father's Day chapter! Less about Father's day than intended, but whatever!**

 **So, if you like the 1998 GODZILLA movie, I'm sorry if you got offended. I did see it myself, and I, like many others, didn't like it. If you like it, I'm sorry, and everyone has their own opinions!**

 **Moguera's 'dancing' is referring to the Wii version of Godzilla Unleashed, in which if you destroy the crystals in one level, he'll do a sort of dance.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this short holiday chapter, and now I should get back to my drawing.**

 **Happy Father's Day, everyone!**


	12. I'M STILL ALIVE, PEOPLE

**Chapter 11½ (Don't correct me)**

"Well," Will sighed. "This is it."

"It's been fun," Morty said.

He reached out to flip the OPEN/CLOSED sign around.

"Our break is over," Will said grimly, watching as various monsters noticed the new sign, then came stampeding into the shop, trampling the two Kamacurases… Kamacurai… Kamacuras..?

"Why were you closed for so long?" Anguirus asked as he came in.

"Writer's Block and summer," Morty replied with a sigh as he steadied himself on the counter.

"Well, make sure it never happens again. This is the only place with Wi-Fi on the entire island!"

"Wait, seriously?" Rodan asked. "Why?"

"To get more customers," Will answered, shrugging.

"SHIN GODZILLA," Godzilla shouted as he came in. "COFFEE. NOW."

"Oh no," Mothra groaned. "Please don't complain about it. You still haven't shut up about 1989… Besides, you just saw some pictures, then stood up and walked away, saying 'NOPE'. I was there."*

"But…" Godzilla trailed off. "The arms… My beautiful, muscular arms…"

"Stop complaining, or you'll get the Author in trouble," Anguirus said.

"Who now?"

"That crazy human girl from the last chapter."

"Oh, yeah. I want to kill her."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Nova cried as she appeared suddenly, winked at everyone when they turned to glare at her, then disappeared.

"Why did she ever have to come here..?"

* * *

 ***Please don't hate me. I haven't seen Godzilla: Resurgence, and I don't have any plans to yet. I can't really say anything on it except for my first impressions (FREAKY)**

 **Anyway, yes, yes, I'm alive, thank you all so much for your obvious concern.**

 **With summer and everything, I was just very… non-productive.**

 **I'm really about how long it took for me to update, and I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks so much for sticking with me :3**


End file.
